Various systems allow users to post and share photos that were taken at different geographic locations. These photos may depict objects (such as streets, buildings and people) present at the locations when the photos were captured. In many situations, these photos may capture an image of other people. For example, a photo taken at a location may capture images of various people in a background scene of the photo. Further, some of those photos may be publicly shared by the person who took the photo. Some people may want to see any images publicly shared online, which include a view of themselves. However, locating these images of a particular person can be difficult, particularly where the person is only partially depicted or is included in the background of an image.